Akarv
Akarv is one of the many nations in both Old Voldrania and New Voldrania, and is the symbol of democracy in both. Akarv was initially founded in Old Voldrania by Adam Akarvon, who the nation was named after, and was its first president. Akarv was one of the few nations to survive the fall of Old Voldrania, and quickly came to be another equally powerful symbol upon its arrival in New Voldrania. __TOC__ OLD VOLDRANIA Akarv was the first nation to be established upon arriving in Old Voldrania in year zero of the Voldranian calendar. Upon arrival, it was quickly determined that the nation would be ran as a Republic, to avoid to effects that tyranny had left on the Old World. Adam Akarvon was quickly and overwhelmingly elected as the first president, and led the nation for two terms, eight years, until his untimely death in year nine. Akarv involved itself in many of the major events of national activity, and became widely hated and respected as a consequence. The first challenge to the Republic Soon after its establishment, a movement of pro-monarchy protesters, led by former politician John Ghern. President Akarvon resisted the movement, claiming that it was not in the best interest of the people, and that the monarchies seen in the Old World only caused constant war and bloodshed. Ghern and his followers criticized Akarvon's government of being weak, and the people not being able to be trusted with the power to decide. Eventually, after being ignored, Ghern and his followers moved to terrorism and guerrilla attacks, which were eventually ceased when Akarv organized a team to deal with them. The team found Ghern's hiding spot by year eight, and by Akarvon's direction, Ghern and his followers were exiled from Akarv and Equis, the only two organized settlements at the time. The conflict against Ghern helped establish to the public that the Republic could, in fact, stand its ground, and could defend itself and handle violent threats. As such, anti-monarchy sentiment rose significantly in the opinion of the Akarvians. (See John Ghern for more information). Expansion Throughout its sixty years in Old Voldrania, Akarv was responsible for several expansions and colonizations that eventually led to the creation of other nations in Old Voldrania. *Equis was the first major expansion, started in year five and completed and made into its own nation in year eight. Equis and Akarv have remained close allies throughout their histories, despite Equis' neutral standing in conflicts. Equis survived the fall of Old Voldrania, and continues to be a close friend of Akarv. *Yoren was completed in year fourteen, another expansion of Akarvs on the Primarian continent. Yoren eventually drifted away from Akarv, both culturally and politically, moving away from Akarvian democracy in later decades. *Tripoly, which became a sovereign nation in year twenty-three, and was the combination of influences from both Akarv and Yoren. Tripoly would eventually become a monarchy, rejecting Akarvian ideology, and even fought it in the Op War. *Scavoran was a combination of Akarvian and Fallnavorian interests, as the islands in which Scavoran resided were colonies of Fallnavor, but it adopted Akarvian politics once made independant in year thirty-two. *Fort Pad was a small colony on the coast of Hera founded in year fifty-five. The land was purchased by Adam Pyro, but eventually sold back to Hera in an attempt to cool rising tensions between them. *Tedre was a major colony of Akarv's in Ghern, west of Hera. Akarv retained the colony for a few years before it rebelled and allied itself with Tripoly in the Op War. Despite conflict, Akarv and the Council recognized its right to secede, and became its own sovereign nation, and quickly rejected Akarvian politics in favor of Tripolian monarchy. Conflicts For better or worse, Akarv was a part of most wars and conflicts in the sixty years in Voldrania, whether as a participant or mediator. The Heran-Tripolian War :: Akarv, along with Yoren, joined the war against Hera to protect Tripoly in year twnety-seven. There had been fighting on the continent of Ghern since year twenty-five, but the war had not started officially until year twenty-six. Akarv did not contribute as fast or as much as Yoren, due to geographic location, but contributed immensely to the defeating of Hera. Alexander Zen, son of former president Christian Zen, led both Akarv and Yoren forces, however, and after winning, met and married Amelia Ghern, daughter of the now widowed Kathleen Ghern. The Akarv-FHIA war :: In year forty-one, Alan Fruith was elected president of Akarv, and FHIA was, at nearly the same time, overtaken by a coup, leaving it as a monarchy, led by Fred Wig. Fruith immediately declared war on Wig's new government, in an attempt to revert it back to a Republic. The following year, Fruith sent in Akarvs army to invade. FHIA held out on its own for a year before Scavoran and Fallnavor entered the war, on FHIA's side. Fruith was unable to uphold the war effort both in resources and public opinion, and Akarv was pushed out of FHIA. Fruith was impeached and convicted by the Council following the wars end. The Cold War :: Akarv was one of the primary figures on the cold war, which lasted from late fifty-three to year fifty-six. The tension was between Akarv and Fallnavor, which at that time, was led by James Jaykay, whose policies Adam Pyro fiercely disagreed with. Akarv dubbed itself and its allies the "Allies", and Fallnavor and its allies the "Axis". The near-war ended after Yoren switched from the axis to the allies, and revealed to Akarv Fallnavor's plan to remove Akarv from the council, and the several other nations involved. The OP War :: A year after the Cold War ended, Tripoly, a former member of Fallnavor's axis, rose to become its new leader, and along with Tedre, declared war on Akarv. Scavoran, Hera, and Fallnavor, how under the rule of James Navor II, joined Akarvs side in the war, though the war was primarily fought by Akarv and Fallnavor. Akarv eventually took part in the final confrontation that resulted in the death of Zade Zen, the leader of Tripoly responsible for the war. The False War and the Heran Revolutions :: In year fifty-seven, a change of power in Hera caused Yenklet Lupice to become steward. Lupice was friendly towards Akarv, but the following year, he was voted out in favor of religious extremist Undek Mag. Mag immediately took control of the entire government, and declared war on Equis for actions Charles Kah committed while under Netheran influence. Akarv, Equis, Fallnavor, and Eirros allied themselves to deal with Hera, and began to move towards Ghernia. By the time they arrived, Mag had killed Lupice, and Inker Poker had killed Mag, claiming to have the intent of returning Hera to a Republic. The four responding nations, especially Eirros, were reluctant to believe him, and Akarv ended up playing as a wary mediator to avoid a true war. The Fallnavor-Scavoran confrontation :: In year fifty-nine, Scavoran and Fallnavor came to the brink of war over Fallnavor's harboring of Mynyyd exiles, and allowing them to run for political office. As Akarv considered itself allies with both nations, it remained neutral, and attempted to act as a mediator, eventually helping to avoid a war between the two. The Netheran Conflict :: Akarv was one of the most active nations in hunting for answers on Netheran activity, along with others such as Fallnavor, Equis, Eirros, and Hera. However, when the Unknown broke the Void under Old Voldrania, Akarv, along with all other nations, were forced to flee. However, Akarv was one of only five nations that survived the destruction. Political Leaders Akarv established itself from the begining as a Republic, and became the most prominent in not old Old Voldrania, but eventually New Voldrania, as well as the Old World, which contained very few, small, Republics of its own. Akarvs presidents were elected once every four years, and inaugurated the following year. Presidents in Akarv can serve a maximum of two terms, or eight years. The progression of Akarvs president is as follows: #Adam Akarvon (Year 1 - Year 9) #Christian Zen (Year 9 - Year 17) #Niles Karav (Year 17 - Year 25) #Mason Trah (Year 25 - Year 33) #Gordon Hull (Year 33 - Year 41) #Alan Fruith (Year 41 - Year 44) #Neil Jons (Year 44 - Year 49) #Jeffery Micahels (Year 49 - Year 53) #Adam Pyro (Year 53 - Year 60) These nine were the only presidents to be elected in the history of Akarv in Old Voldrania. However, the system persisted over into New Voldrania, with a new series of presidents. (See below for more information). Contributions Akarv made many contributions, not only to Voldrania, but to the rest of the world, eventually, and to history. Its main contribution was the rise of democracy, though it was not the first to use it, by far. However, Akarv was the first to use it as successfully as it has, and it inspired and spread it throughout many other nations in both Voldrania and New Voldrania. As mentioned above, Akarv also contribured many military actions to Voldrania, though those are debateable in their worth. One of Akarv's most important, lasting, and constantly developing contributions to the entire world was the invention of the air craft. Using the netheran material glowstone to power these vessels, Akarv, with assistance from members of future nations, managed to complete plans started in the Old World, and spread them throughout Voldrania, New Voldrania(upon arrival), and even back into the Old World. However, it was eventually discovered that the Trikash had created such vessels themselves, but had long since disappeared. Akarv, though not a pioneer in the subect, also contribured much to chartography in Voldrania, successfully mapping out the region and the national borders with semi-consistent updates. Category:Nations